


Al Bhedian Nights - A Final Fantasy X2 Fanfic

by Neolime69



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Futanari, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69
Summary: Yuna and Rikku have a talk with Paine.





	Al Bhedian Nights - A Final Fantasy X2 Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The world and characters in this story are taken from the Game: "Final Fantasy X-2" and are the trademark property of Yoshinori Kitase and Square Enix. I do not have any claim of ownership over the world of "Final Fantasy X-2" or its characters, including Yuna, Rikku and Paine. This is a work of fiction and in no way is this work canon. This story was created to entertain and is in no way an official storyline. I wish to thank Mr. Kitase and the production team, without their pioneering work, my story would not exist.

“Ahmm… Paine… Well…” Rikku stumbled in her speech.

“What is it Yuna? Did you and Rikku discover a new sphere? Are we in danger?“ Paine asked, her red eyes trying to pierce the girls’ souls and rip the answer out of them.

“I’m pregnant Paine…” Yuna spat out, Paine’s jaw dropped open, “5 months in…”

“Well,” Paine raised her voice and jumped on her feet, her hands banging on the table, “That’s great news, didn’t know you had a boyfriend, I want to meet him! Let’s go, everything else can wait.”

“You see Paine…” Yuna started to stutter, “I… The boyfriend… He’s ahh…”

“Out with it Yuna!” Paine was almost screaming with excitement, “Don’t tell me it’s Brother!”

“Leave her be Paine, calm down, you’re stressing Yunie out.” Rikku rose to her defense, hoping to calm Paine.

“You tell me then, Rikku,” Paine slowed her speech, emphasizing each word, “Who is the father?”

“I am” Rikku stated, “happy now?”

Paine went silent, of all the possible answers, she never imagined. “I… I don’t understand, how?”

This time the whole room overflowed with silence and embarrassment. Rikku’s face turned bright red, “Don’t you know how babies are made Paine? I thought you knew, I’m sorry…” Rikku’s voice turned soft, like a mother explaining to her younglings about the wonders of life, “You see, when mother and father love each other the father gives the mother a seed to keep in her belly, it stays there-“

Paine slammed her hands against the table again, producing an overwhelming noise that made Rikku stop talking, “Very funny Rikku, I know how babies are made, we’re all mature women here. I just don’t understand why you’re hiding the father’s Identity, is it Tidus?”

Both Rikku and Yuna looked at Paine blankly, “what Rikku says is the truth Paine,” Yuna tried to vouch for her friend, “she is the father…”

Paine was getting frustrated, she felt like she was being toyed with, “Okay, I get it… You want to keep the father secret? Fine by me girls. Just please don’t bullshit me, don’t tell me Rikku is the father, she is a female just like me and you Yuna, she has no seed, hack, she doesn’t even have a cock…”

Yuna looked at Rikku, both girls exchanging looks, talking without words. “Only if you feel comfortable with it Rikku, you don’t have too…” Yuna whispered, Rikku blushed and moved around uncomfortably in her seat.

“It’s okay Yunie, we’ve known each other for so long now, I think she deserves to know…” Rikku said as she stood up, “Well Paine, about that…” She reached down for her mini skirt, gently lifting the small piece of brown cloth up.

Paine gasped as, to her surprise, a small cock and a pair of balls peeked between Rikku’s legs. “Ohh, I see, were you born this way Rikku?” Paine wondered.

“Yes, this is me…” Rikku stood out, exposing her secret to Paine, “after all those years you deserve to know…” Rikku turned to Yuna, “Too much?” Yuna nodded.

“I heard some Al Bhed can have male and female organs…” Paine was starting to blush, “Do you have a… a slit too?” she wondered.

“Yes Paine, I have a pussy, I have everything.” Rikku explained, she returned her skirt to its place and sat down, Paine did the same.

“Okay…” Paine talked slowly, trying to piece the puzzle. “Five months pregnant, oh, I get it, that mission… At Sanubia Sands? The one where you shared a tent?”

Yuna smiled, “Yes Paine, it was that time, I discovered Rikku had a cock by accident about a year before that, but that night, in the desert…” Yuna sighed as memories returned to her.

“You should have joined us,” Rikku added, “One of the best nights of my life.”

Paine’s face was now clearly red, for the first time the girls got to see her embarrassed. “How… How did it happen?” She asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

Yuna looked at Rikku again. The girls never shared that night with anyone, but Paine was not anyone, she was a part of the Gullwings, a part of the trio… “We planned to just sleep the night, you know how we all love to spoon, that night was so cold…”

“I remember that, Yuna.” Paine confirmed, a shiver ran down her spine as she recalled that frozen night.

“Well, it feels like such a cliché when I say it, but I asked Rikku to spoon me. it was great and all, Rikku here is a human radiator, I’ll tell you that.” Yuna giggled.

Paine smiled, letting Yuna continue. “I was so tired that night that I fell asleep almost immediately.”

“I get you, it was a really hard day… I crushed too.” Rikku added.

“You always crush Rikku, you can sleep the end of the world off…” Paine shot a sarcastic remark.

“Nothing to be ashamed of!” Rikku tried to shoot back.

“Anyways,” Yuna brought the conversation back on track, “I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn’t go back to sleep. I remember lying on my back and looking at the falling stars as Rikku cuddled me. You know I love you girls, both of you…” Yuna confessed. It wasn’t something revolutionary, living together for a few years sphere-hunting will bring people closer no matter what… All three kissed and hugged every now and then, so when sparks start flying no one was surprised.

All eyes were on Yuna as she went on, “I was starting to wake up down there,” she pointed down to her crotch, “and I noticed Rikku was starting to wake up as well…”

“Wait Yuna,” Rikku intervened, “You should stop the story there, I don’t think Paine wants to hear about our lovemaking session…”

Paine laughed at Rikku’s words, “I don’t mind hearing how you fucked Rikku, it’s completely natural, you know.”

“You asked for it Paine, I’ll take it from here Yunie,” Rikku warned, “I just woke up and was enjoying Yunie’s body, her skin is super soft, you know… Anyways, I was starting to get really hard and wet down there,” Rikku leaned in closer to Paine, “I don’t want to show off Paine but I am huge down there…”

“I just saw it now Rikku,” Paine protested, “you’re no bigger than 4 inches.”

Rikku straightened her back and puffed her flat chest out, “I grow, a lot!” she emphasized, “And that night, I was really horny… I was almost 4 feet long and pouring pre when Yuna noticed I was awake.”

Both Yuna and Paine started to laugh, “Please, Rikku, no way you were 4 feet long, no one is that big,” Paine questioned her.

“Rikku, I love you,” Yuna hugged the tiny girl, “You’re huge alright, but 4 feet is a little too big.”

“Ohm… Okay, Yunie, you’re right,” Rikku admitted, slightly bummed her story didn’t catch on, “want to take over the story?”

“Sure,” Yuna agreed, “I could feeling Rikku, she was growing and rubbing up against my thigh. When I turned to look at her, she was awake, her amazing green eyes looked back at me.”

“Sounds mesmerizing,” Paine commented looking at the Al Bhed’s eyes.

Yuna nodded in agreement and went on with the story, “We talked a little, you know Paine, about life and what happened… Nothing special, just small talk. But all that time Rikku rubbed her cock on me and I couldn’t help but notice…”

“Just like you Rikku…” Paine teased.

“Well,” Yuna spoke, “I was rather enjoying it, so I popped the question…”

“Are you sexually attracted to me?” Rikku asked, trying to imitate Yuna’s voice.

“Thank you Rikku,” Yuna went on, “She was, very…”

“Wait Yunie,” Rikku stopped her, “Paine, this is where all the sexy stuff is, you sure you feel comfortable with that?”

“You’re right Rikku, good point,” Paine admitted. She stood up and undid her short pants, she shifted around a little before reaching in with her hand and feeling around. Paine sat back down with a sigh of relief, “If we’re doing sex stories where you two had all the fun I might as well enjoy it a little too…”

Yuna blushed, “Oh, well, Rikku didn’t really need to say anything, her cock said it all for her, I could feel it flexing while I waited for the answer. So, I… Well, I ga…”

“For crying out loud Yunie, don’t be ashamed, you did nothing wrong,” Rikku supported her lover, “she gave me a handjob for starters.”

“Okay,” Paine smiled at the two, “good start…”

“It was a great start Paine,” Rikku agreed, “Yunie here has magical hands, look how soft they look.” Yuna lifted her hands and exposed the delicate skin, she took good care of her body, even with all the gunslinger practice she had. “Let me tell you, Paine, I was on the edge of orgasm in seconds. She knew how to press all the right buttons!”

Yuna blushed at the shower of compliments Rikku was giving her, “Well… I played around with Tidus back in the day, so I had some prior experience… I’m sure you girls are just as talented as me if not more.” She tried to quiet the whole thing down.

“Don’t listen to her Paine,” Rikku objected, “I am telling you, this woman is a wonder when it comes to pleasing my 2-footer! She kept me on the brink for 2 hours straight…”

“Come on Rikku, 2 feet now? You have to stop this nonsense.” Paine shot out, “Yuna, be honest, how big is Rikku?”

Yuna blushed, “I… I didn’t… I didn’t have a ruler, Paine…”

“I’m telling you, it’s two feet…” Rikku tried to interrupt, but got a menacing gaze from Paine that told her she better stop talking or else…

“Give me an estimate girl, as big as your hand?” Paine opened her palm and drew an invisible line from her index finger to her wrist.

Yuna nodded no, “She’s bigger, Yuna took her own arm, I didn’t measure her, but I would say from here to here,” she drew a line from the tip of her middle finger to a little past her elbow, “maybe a little bigger.” She added.

“That’s over a foot Yuna, are you sure?” Paine questioned the gunslinger.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Yuna confirmed, “our little Rikku is not so little down there Paine.”

“Got that right Paine,” Rikku bounced back into the conversation, “so you want to hear how it went down?”

Paine blinked at the girls, her hand still in her pants, she took note of how aroused she was, “Just a moment,” she looked at Rikku’s crotch and noticed a more profound bulge, “are you as turned on by this story as I am Rikku?”

“Well, can’t deny it, just thinking of that night is getting me hot,” Rikku admitted.

“Take it off Rikku, I want to see your so-called wonder.” Paine half asked half commended.

Rikku didn’t answer at first, she simply lifted her skirt, exposing her semi-erect cock. It already started growing and more than doubled in size since the last time Rikku showed it to the girls. “Want to come suck it?” She teased the silver-haired woman.

Paine got on her slender feet and strode towards the Al Bhed girl. Rikku watched carefully as the warrior kneeled before her. Paine took her hand and touched the waking rod, giving it a soft tag, “Okay, it’s real alright.” She confirmed, moving on to play with the ball sack. It slowly dawned on her that Rikku was only starting to get hard but was already bigger than her hand.

Rikki was enjoying the sensations Paine was giving her. She gasped but tried to keep the story going, “Yuna was giving me a handjob with both hands for over an hour, I was pouring pre by the gallon by then.”

“Again, Rikku?” Yuna gave her the eye.

“Okay, but I was pouring, maybe not in gallons, but you have to agree it was a lot…” Yuna nodded, letting Rikku continue, “Then this amazing vixen got an even better idea, she went down on me, she gave me a blow jo- Ahhhh…“ 

Rikku’s sentence abruptly changed into a deep moan, she looked down to find Paine, giving her a blowjob of her own, sucking and nibbling on the growing cock while her hand was playing with her sack.

“Knew you couldn’t resist Paine,” Rikku teased a gasp escaping her lips every time Paine sucked her, “No way I can tell the story like this, Yunie, do you mind taking over?”

Yuna giggled at the sight, she thought Paine would probably react this way and had no problem watching the two getting it on. “Okay, so, where were we? Oh, right, the blow job… I’ll tell you, Paine, Rikku is huge, not 4 feet huge like she wishes she was, but huge.”

“My body is still growing Yuna! I’ll be 4 feet long, just you wait…” Rikku protested but was soon swept back into Paine’s blowjob, her cock achieving a full erection.

For a moment, Paine paused and looked at the woman before her, Yuna was right, the slender Al Bhed was indeed very well endowed, her cock easily bigger than 12 inches. Paine wrapped her hand around its circumference, realizing her fingers couldn’t encircle the pulsating shaft. “Hard to believe such a small girl like you is so big, Rikku…” Paine complimented before returning to work on the massive pole, her mouth sucking on the upper half as her hands played with the lower half and occasionally gave Rikku’s balls a pleasureful squeeze. 

“I wonder,” Yuna said in a soft voice, “How does she taste to you Paine? For me, she tasted like peaches.” Rikku couldn’t really answer her, she was doing everything within her power to get Rikku off, All Yuna got was a short growl of agreement. “I’ll tell you the secret to my blowjob Paine, you see, Rikku has a weak-spot…”

“Ahhh, no Yunie,” Rikku shouted between gasps of pleasure, “Don’t tell her my secret…”

Yuna smiled for a moment, thinking of Rikku’s request, “Just play with her pussy Paine,” she said quickly, “Oh, sorry Rikku, didn’t hear you right…”

Rikku was about to protest when Paine touched her dripping slit. Paine didn’t even have to insert a finger, the gentle caress along the moist, pink folds was more than enough. Rikku shuddered and her body tensed up, Paine moaned with Rikku’s cock inside her mouth, ready to receive the incoming emission.

“Just be ready Paine, Rikku here is a fireho-“ Yuna tried to give Paine a fair warning but stopped when she saw the two girls. The part of Rikku’s cock that was out of Paine’s mouth was twitching. After each twitch, Paine’s throat bulged a little as she swallowed the ejaculation. This process repeated itself a dozen times before the twitches became farther apart from one another.

“Just like I remembered…” Yuna reminisced, Paine opened her mouth and released the still erect cock, taking a long, deep breath. Rikku at her end was also struggling to catch her breath. 

“Wow…” Paine gasped, “That was a mouthful…”

“Looked like several from where I’m sitting,” Yuna commented, a wide grin on her face.

Paine sat on the floor and looked at Yuna, “Let me guess, Rikku isn’t a one and done, is she?” Yuna shook her head in confirmation, “Well, don’t keep me hanging, what happened next?”

Yuna blushed deeply, “We fucked…”

Paine smiled, “Finally the meaty part of your story, I want to hear everything about it.”

Rikku slumped back into her chair, her erect cock still pulsating with anticipation in her lap, “I’ll take over for now, Yunie, I want you to rest a little.” Yuna agreed, “So there we were, I came once but Yunie here didn’t handle the load as good as you did Paine, a few stains of my juice covered her face and neck.” Rikku placed one hand on her rod, “I was still horny, just like now, so I got up and found myself above this amazing, super sexy, mesmerizing Yunie.” She winked at her lover.

Paine giggled at the thought of Yuna being naked as Rikku went on, “I had to be gentle with her, with a mega cock my size I could easily hurt her if I wasn’t careful. I positioned myself just right, and…” Rikku jerked her pelvis up towards her hand, gesturing the penetration.

“Yes, that part… Not so great Rikku…” Yuna admitted, “You need to be more careful with women Rikku….”

“You mean she thrust her entire cock into you, Yuna?” Paine looked shocked.

“Got that right,” Rikku confirmed, “Only way my huge monster goes into a pussy…”

“You can be gentle you know” Yuna offered.

“I can, but then my cock will never fit in a pussy, not even the head…” The Al Bhed resisted.

“I was lucky blowing her got me super wet,” Yuna went on, “She mostly slid right in, only hurt when she smashed against my cervix.”

Paine got on her feet, “Rikku, I want to show you something…” she said as she took off her pants and approached the seated girl, “I want you to see you can enter a girl without acting like a jerk.” Paine positioned herself above Rikku’s lap and grabbed the cock with her right hand, “If you thrust into me you’ll regret it.” She whispered in a threatening voice as the cock’s tip brushed against the moist folds.

“Wait, Paine, Wait,” Rikku stopped her just as the head started going in, “we can’t do it, not like this, not before Yuna…”

“I don’t mind watching you girls… I think you’re both hot…” Yuna said.

“I think that solves your issue…” Paine started working the pulsating dick into her pussy.

“Just be careful, I get really big…” Rikku tried again.

Paine looked at Yuna as another inch parted her lips and filled her up, making her moan with pleasure. Yuna smiled and winked at Paine, “She doesn’t grow any bigger, not that anyone needs something bigger than what Rikku has.”

Paine already took what looked like half of Rikku’s cock in her and found herself floating in the blissful state of mind, every inch of her body electrocuted with waves of pleasure that originated from where her body met Rikku’s rod. It was intoxicating and she couldn’t help but sink deeper and deeper into Rikku’s lap.

“I can’t tell the story like that Yunie, will you take over again?” Rikku moaned. She was as affected by the sexual act as Paine was, her body thrashing as the waves washed over her as well, making her giant pole convulse within Paine’s wet depths.

“I’ll try, watching you girls is distracting…” Yuna looked back at that fateful night, “So Rikku crushed my cervix… It hurt like hell for about five minutes, needed to breathe for a few minutes after that…”

“See Rikku?” Paine teased, “You hurt Yuna with your arrogance… Look at us now,” She pointed down, Paine took most of Rikku’s cock by now, about 3 inches were still left out. “You can feel my end can’t you girl?” She asked Rikku.

“I can,” Rikku confirmed, “you feel great, but there’s so much of me still outside…”

“You had more outside me when we did it…” Yuna butted in on the conversation.

“What can I say Yunie, hope it doesn’t offend you but Paine is bigger than you down there…” Rikku said.

Paine looked into Rikku’s green eyes, “give me time…” she reached for Rikku’s ear and whispered into it, “Give me time and I’ll take what you have into me, my body just needs to adjust.”

“Roger that,” Rikku confirmed and went on with the story, “I was full at that point, I was ready to burst, I haven’t cum in days and Yunie was about to receive the thousands of gallons of cum my body created… No wonder Yunie got pregnant, I was close to pouring over one hundred gallons into her, and that was just the first shot…” Rikku paused her story and waited for the girls to call her bluff. To her surprise, both girls were focused on what was happening between Rikku’s cock and Paine’s pussy as more entered the moaning woman.

“Then I came, the land started to shake as my magnificent cock moved trillions on gallons of cum up the shaft, I held back as much as I could before letting it all out at once, right into Yuna’s womb.” Rikku looked at the girls, they weren’t really paying attention to her story.

“That’s rude of you not to listen…” Rikku protested.

“We just want you to cut the crap Rikku” Paine answered, “I want to hear what really happened…”

“You know what Paine, since you won’t believe what I told you, I’ll show you what happened,” Rikku said. She started to gyrate her slender hips, making Paine bounce up and down her shaft. The pace slowly increased and before the girls knew it, Rikku was fucking Paine hard. The huge dick moving like a piston in and out of the moaning silver-haired woman.

“This is probably the hottest thing I saw all day,” Yuna commented as Rikku fucked Paine, her hand started to drift down her swollen belly and into her skirt when Rikku moaned hard.

“Here I go Paine,” the small Al Bhed pressed her hands on Paine’s hips to stop her movement, “I’m going to explode!” her body tensed as if she was struggling with the oncoming orgasm.

“Yes,” Pain commended with a shaking voice, she wiggled her hips a little to tease Rikku as her fingers dug into the tender flesh, “let it all out.”

A soft moan of relief escaped Rikku’s lips, a spasm went through her body, making Paine groan in response. “What… ahhhhh.” Paine couldn’t form a sentence as another convulsion shook her world, then another, and another. The tremors came closer apart until Rikku and Paine hugged each other, quivering with overwhelming pleasure.

A new sound caught Yuna’s attention, between the girls’ legs, a small waterfall cascaded to the ground. Rikku’s cock filled all the space Paine’s body could provide with cum and was now letting all the excess out as the girls’ shared orgasm subsided slowly.

“Wow, Rikku, I wouldn’t say gallons…”Paine panted as she tried to catch her breath, “But that was a lot.”

“Feels great, right?” Yuna smiled at the girls.

“Feels amazing.” Paine agreed.

“Congratulations Paine,” Rikku added, “You’re probably pregnant too now…”

Yuna looked at Paine, “We’ll, I guess it was bound to happen… but that’s not how our story ended Rikku.”

“It wasn’t the end?” Paine wondered, not surprised as the realization she was probably inseminated by Rikku dawned on her.

Rikku started to move her hips again, resuming her lovemaking with Paine. “Tell her Yunie,” Rikku implored. Her body fucking Paine faster and faster.

“We fucked all night Paine, Rikku had much more stamina than I did. She came about 4 times before her erection came down…” Yuna explained.

“It was twenty times,” Rikku protested once more, “I’m not exaggerating this time girls.”

“Don’t tell me,” Paine moaned as an orgasm started to wash her mind, “you’ll show us…”

Rikku smiled at Yuna, “Told you she’d want to fuck me, no girl can resist my mega cock.” Rikku increased her pace, fucking Paine in earnest before releasing another load inside the girl. “We have a long night ahead of us Yunie, you should go to sleep, you know how it ends…” Rikku declared as another waterfall left Paine’s stretched pussy.

Yuna got up and made her way to the door as Rikku resumed her lovemaking, “Enjoy your bedtime story girls. Rikku… I want you to tell me another story… I’ll wait for you in bed when you’re done with Paine.” She winked and closed the door behind her.


End file.
